


2. Blazon

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos has too much, Cecil has no shame, Cecilos Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, billboard, that will end fairly soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my own personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 random words I got from a word generator.</p>
<p>This is the second drabble, the word was "blazon". This time, it's Cecilos silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Blazon

Carlos hadn't meant to do it. When Cecil came to him about wanting to be more open about their relationship, Carlos had assumed he meant possibly holding hands at the Ralph's or sneaking kisses in line at the movies.

Instead he was looking up at a 40-foot tall neon pink billboard with a full-color photograph of them holding hands and laughing. Cartoon hearts and sparkles had been added.

"Don't you _love_ it?!" Cecil had squealed. Carlos agreed quickly then suggested a quiet dinner at home, hoping his blush would fade by the next day.

The billboard stayed up for weeks.


End file.
